


[Podfic] much more

by Chantress



Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Geralt is a dumbass, Geralt is falling in love he just hasn't noticed yet, Hair Braiding, Jaskier absolutely knows he's in love and forgets to hide it, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Themes, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yearning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: "Smelling of horse and leaf litter is better than the risk of spending the night in a stable with Jaskier grumbling."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: liminal spaces (Podfics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670119
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] much more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [much more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441678) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



**Title:** much more  
**Author:** flootzavut  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:08:56, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r6p2mkc0y3p7dj4/much_more.mp3/file)


End file.
